


Underneath the Moon

by LaEnchanteRose



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: And I refuse to stop saying so!, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, I am shameless!, Love, Lumiette - Freeform, Plumiere, Post Curse, This probably COULD have gotten by with a T rating, but I wanted to err on the side of caution!, cuties having fun, doing what newlyweds do, newlyweds, these two are ADORBS!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaEnchanteRose/pseuds/LaEnchanteRose
Summary: A little Lumiette/Plumiere fluff/smut piece for Valentine's Day!





	Underneath the Moon

This was a dream, it HAD to be. Any second now, Plumette would wake up and discover that she was still a feather duster and her Lumière was still made of bronze and wax. She had spent over two decades yearning, wishing, ACHING for this. To not have to hide their relationship anymore, to look down at her hand and see a ring sparkling on her finger, to be able to shout to the world that she was married to the sweetest, handsomest man in all of France.

It had been just yesterday that the maid and maître d' had exchanged vows and become man and wife. The wedding had been everything they’d dreamed of and more (though the day hadn’t exactly started out all that smoothly- the poor bride had been such a tangle of nerves and excitement that she’d thrown up!), and now, at last, they were on their all-expenses paid honeymoon (Adam had also insisted on paying for their nuptials, saying it was the least he could do after having been so rotten to them before!).

So far, they’ve engaged in, er, “activities” in the coach whilst in route, in their rented cabana, against a tree and on the beach. Filled with newlywed bliss, neither has even begun to tire.

Plumette’s entire body tingles as her husband picks her up. She snuggles against him as he playfully runs toward the ocean, delighting in the feel of his bare skin against hers. He enters the water and she shrieks with cold and laughter as he drops her into the surf.

The maid swims around a bit, but it isn’t long before she jumps back into her amour’s arms. She does not like to be out of his embrace for too long.  Lumière is just fine with this. He wastes no time giving her a passionate kiss, then curling his arms around and massaging her back.

Plumette moans, her desire intensifying with each stroke (especially considering that her husband is allowing his skilled hands to “accidentally” wander frontwards now and then!). HIS passion is also growing, she is most pleased to note. More than willing to help it along, she nibbles playfully at his neck.

The maître d' no longer even TRIES to pretend that his ministrations are innocent. He repeatedly demonstrates to his wife just how much he loves her- every last inch of her. She happily reciprocates (or at least tries to- it’s not the easiest task when one is trembling!). And then, under the silvery light of the moon, they give in completely. Just before she loses herself, Plumette basks in the knowledge that this is not a dream after all- because no dream could ever be this wonderful!

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone's confused about the "two decades" thing- I'm referring to pretty much the ENTIRE time Lumière and Plumette have been together romantically. In my headcanon, they started going out when Plumette was 17 and Lumière was around 20 or so. And they were 32 and 35 when the curse was cast (I picked 32 for Plumette because she looks to be around that, plus that is the age Gugu Mbatha-Raw was at the time of filming. And while I realize that Ewan McGregor was 44, Lumière does NOT look anywhere near that! So...). Therefore, they had already been going out for around fifteen years when they were turned into objects- meaning that, assuming the curse lasted about ten years like in the original, they had to wait a grand total of TWENTY-FIVE years or so before being allowed to marry! Poor sweeties!
> 
> And a little background on the title: It comes from a song I've always loved called Skidamarink. Specifically a line that goes, "I love you in the morning and in the afternoon/I love you in the evening and underneath the moon". Seemed fitting for a Valentine's Day/Lumiette love-fest fic to me! :)


End file.
